Bop Till You Drop
by cheri1
Summary: Ten and Rose and Eleven/River with Amy and Rory. Crackfic. After watching a Rick Springfield music video with Rose, she dares him to reeact the video sometime and after many years, the Eleventh Doctor finally gets his chance. FINISHED.


A/N: Inspired by watching Rick Springfield's Bop Till You Drop video. Just a little bit of crack to hopefully brighten your day!

"So do you do this often when I'm not around?" the Doctor asked Rose while they sat together on the sofa inside the TARDIS lounge.

"Watch '80's videos? No. I was bored and just decided to watch some telly and found this channel playing old videos. I thought I'd watch them for a giggle before you came in here."

The Doctor asked the TARDIS to provide them with some popcorn and pop and the two of them ate, watched the videos and giggled at the cheesiness of it all.

Then Rick Springfield's Bop Till You Drop video came on. The gist of the video was some alien creature holding humans captive, forcing them to work while one human played music for them. When one human was killed by the alien, they brought in Rick Springfield to replace him. Rick was dressed in rags with manacles on his wrists and a chain between them. He sang the song and eventually a rebellion sprang up around him.

"So…ever done this in order to escape?" Rose said, pointing to the video when the rebellion started.

"What? Sang to people and inspired them to overthrow their alien master?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah," Rose said. "Ever sang while you were captive and started a rebellion?"

"Um…no, the situation has never presented itself," the Doctor said while Rose giggled.

"Would you do it if the situation did present itself?" Rose said.

"You're hoping it does, yeah?" the Doctor said while Rose giggled.

Rose nodded and the Doctor tousled her hair playfully.

"Well, since you insist, I suppose I'll find a way to make it happen," the Doctor said.

He grinned when Rose cheered at that. They cuddled and ate their snack as they continued to watch the videos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After that, the Doctor asked the TARDIS to upload the song to his music player so he could memorize the song, just in case the opportunity did present itself. His IPod was better than an Earth one, crystal clear sound and the ability to hold not just songs, videos and photos but also holographic photos and videos as well. The Doctor listened to the song repeatedly over the next few days until he had the lyrics memorized. But as the days went on, he found to his disappointment that they never got into a situation like the one in the video. For a time, he considered deliberately getting into a situation like the one in the video but decided against it since he didn't want to endanger Rose.

Time went on and both he and Rose forgot about the prank. Years passed and the Doctor regenerated and started traveling with Amy and Rory and River.

Then one day, the Doctor found himself in the very situation he'd been looking for. He and his companions had been captured by an alien who forced him, Amy, Rory and River to work alongside other humans mining and breaking rocks to find an exotic black crystal that was worth a fortune on the black market. The alien sat up in a balcony, overseeing the humans while they worked. The alien was a bit fatter than the one in the video and had green skin and there was no stage and no musicians but once the Doctor recalled his and Rose's discussion and realized he had found the opportunity, he couldn't resist reenacting the video.

River was working alongside him, using a large mallet to break apart the rocks to look for the crystals. The Doctor glanced at the alien and leaned in.

"I'm going to try something incredibly daft," he whispered to her.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she whispered back.

"I have a plan to create a distraction and perhaps confuse our alien overlord. Just be ready to move and get the humans, Amy and Rory out of here. Okay."

"Whatever you say, Sweetie."

The Doctor broke into the rock in front of him while he looked around to see what everyone was doing. Amy, Rory and the other humans were working and the alien was eating a black slug thing and viewing a holomovie that was playing in front of him. The Doctor grinned and suddenly ran to the spot underneath the balcony. River, Rory and Amy stopped what they were doing and watched as he held his mallet up.

"Everyone! Listen to me!" he said to the stunned humans. "Oooooh, bop till you drop in the hot city, keep on working day and night!" he crooned as he danced around.

"What the hell is he doing?" Amy said to her husband while they stood with the other humans and watched him.

"Um…going mental?" Rory offered while the Doctor sang and pranced around.

River snickered and glanced up at the alien. The alien was now on his feet, trying to see over the balcony and find the Doctor. But the Doctor was under the balcony and River heard the alien curse before he walked to a door at the back of the balcony and went through it.

"He's coming down, Doctor," River yelled to him.

"Come on, all you humans! Rebel with us! We don't have to be afraid anymore!" the Doctor said, holding his mallet up in the air.

"Go! Run!" River said to the humans. "Now, while there's no one watching you!"

Amy and Rory encouraged the humans and they left their places and ran towards the back. River ran over to the locked door near the Doctor, positioning herself near it with her mallet while Amy and Rory ran to help her.

"Bop till you drop in the hot city!" the Doctor warbled while he hurried to the other side of the door.

Amy stood beside River and Rory stood beside the Doctor. They waited until the door opened. The alien was holding a blaster but River brought her mallet down on his wrist and the alien screamed in pain and dropped it. Amy snatched it up and aimed it at the alien's head.

"What do you know? It worked!" the Doctor said as River used the handle of her mallet and pressed it up against the alien's neck forcing him back against the open door. "Too bad Rose wasn't around to see it but I finally got an opportunity to reenact the video!"

"What is he on about?" Amy asked her husband.

"God only knows," Rory said with a shrug.

The Doctor punched the alien in the face and River moved back when he grunted and fell unconscious.

"What was that, Sweetie?" River said to him.

"Old music video from Earth. I traveled with a woman called Rose and we were watching this video one day and talking about how it would be fun to reenact it since it concerned an alien enslaving humans and a rebellion. Never had the chance to do it until now but hey presto, it worked!"

He warbled the chorus of Bop Till You Drop in celebration while he pranced and wiggled his bum. River giggled while Amy and Rory shared a look. The Doctor finished up by kicking the unconscious alien in the head.

"Yeah! Defeated by Rick Springfield and his cheesy video!" he yelled at the alien.

"Okay, Doctor, let's leave the alien alone and not give him brain damage now," Amy said, taking hold of his arm.

"But I'm celebrating my triumph by using the power of music," the Doctor said.

"Yeah," Amy said, patting his arm. "You can stop now. You were severely out of tune."

"I was not, I'm a wonderful singer," the Doctor said.

"Mm," Amy said. "Let's just get him tied up or something like that so everyone here can go, yeah?"

"Oh alright, Miss Killjoy," the Doctor said. "But now I have to find another song to sing since this worked so well."

"Mm," Amy said, patting his arm before letting go and walking away.

"Yeah, well I'd like to see you sing and dance and free humans," the Doctor said sullenly while River took his arm and gave him a peck on the cheek.

THE END.


End file.
